Loves Arrangement
by Tristan-Shadows
Summary: Draco is to marry Pansy at the end of the school year, with only one way out. Harry is stuck in a relationship hell that he can't escape. What else can they do but help each other out. Will be slash HPDM. No HBP. Read and enjoy.
1. Arranged Marriage

Hey. I figure it was time to put up a new story.

Things to know before you begin reading. This is set in the 7th year. Harry has killed Voldemort. And the HBP never happened.

With that said let the story begin.

Arranged Marriage.

My Dearest Son,

How was your trip to Hogwarts? Your Mother and I hope that you ran into no trouble on the train. I am sure that you are curios as to why we are writing you so soon. We just couldn't face having to tell you this news face to face. So here it is. When you were born there was a law to keep pure bloods alive.

That meant that we had to sign a blood contract that once you graduate Hogwarts you would marry Miss Pansy Parkinson. We are regretful of our hasty choice in partners. You are a very bright young man and we know that you will find a way out of this.

Remember we love you very much. See you at Christmas.

Your ever loving parents,

Lucius and Narissa.

Draco could do nothing but stare in shock at the note he received from his parents. It had taken 5 times reading it before it sunk in. Why me? Was all that he could think. Laying down he placed his pillow over his face and applied pressure until blissful darkness claimed his restless mind.

Dream

"Leave me alone, please. Not I don't want to hang out right know."

Why can't she get the hint? I'm GAY. I've told her that I want to break it of but she doesn't think my reasons are good enough. I can't tell her that I want to dump her because I'd rather be with that blond god.

Merlin please save me.

The boy sat and cried trying to find some release from his internal hell.

End Dream.

Draco woke with a jolt. 'Perfect. I have to talk to him soon.' Was all he had time to think before he was pounced on by that stupid pug faced bitch. "Drakie have you heard? You must have. Isn't it wonderful? We came get married in June and we can invite all the slytherins and our families. Oooo I'll have to get a dress. Can't be white though. Sorry Drakie. We'll have to have a big wedding with…" Draco shut out the annoying sound of Pansy's voice.

Merlin he asked for help, now let him except it. "and we'll need to get a band and…" "Shut UP!" Draco couldn't stand it right now. Pansy looked shocked for a moment before saying, "Isn't my Drakie so cute when he hasn't had enough sleep." Giggling she got up and left the room.

As soon as she was out of sight he put every locking charm he knew on the door. Grabbing a piece of parchment he wrote elegantly.

Dearest Harry,

I heard of your request for help against the little weaslette. Please meet me in the room of Requirement tonight at 8:30. Please come alone. I will not harm you under a wizard's oath. Please send you answer as soon as possible.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

After rereading it, Draco rolled it up and gave it to his owl. "Give this to Potter during breakfast this morning. He then proceeded to spend an hour dressing and doing his hair to perfection. He headed up to the Great Hall with Pansy chasing him like a dog the whole way.

Draco pretended to read the Daily Prophet when he was really watching Harry over the top. Harry had just received the letter and it looked like he had just won a trip to any where in the world. He quickly removed another piece of parchment and proceeded to write his answer. Weasel and The mud blood were trying to see what he was writing and to who.

Harry tied the note to Draco's owl and told him to go now. Draco was amazed at Harry's boldness but knew this would work to there advantage. Every voice in the Great Hall stopped in shock as they Watched Draco open the note. And smiled like he won the lottery.

Dearest Draco,

If you can solve my problem I would do anything for you. See you at

8:30.

Harry James Potter.

Two people were looking very unhappy at this exchange. Pansy and Ginny looked like they could kill just by looking at some one. They were not going to share there sweet hearts with any one. Everyone else was to shocked to finish breakfast. Even the teachers were in shock at the exchange between the two biggest rivals in the school.

They seemed like they were really getting alone. Dumbledore's usual twinle was going full force all ways seeing what's to come. Or so he thought.


	2. The Deal

Thanks for reviewing. Please review more. If you life Danny Phantom Please check out my other story.

** The Deal.**

Harry rushed through his day, hardly able to wait for tonight's meeting. Maybe Draco could really help him. There wasn't much reason for them to fight since Voldy was gone.

While Harry was lost in thought some one snuck up behind him and grabbed him. "**_Holy Mother of Merlin! _**How many times must I tell you not to do that to me Ginny? You know how jumpy I am." Harry ranted at the little weaslette. He was very fond of Draco's term for Ginny.

"Baby," Ginny whinned, "What was that about at breakfast? Why were you talking to Malfoy after he always messes with me? Tell me!" Ginny Fired at Harry. He could tell she was pissed and that she wanted answers. "It's none of your business what it was about. Now shove off I have to go meet some one." "I have every right as your girlfriend to ask you what's going on. And if you don't start behaving I will break up with you." She threatened Harry.

Looking at her Harry replied, "You shouldn't make empty threats." He then turned and walked up to his dorm room and grabbed his father's invisibility cloak.

Throwing it around himself he headed off to the room of requirement, for the meeting with Draco.

Harry entered the already set up room. The walls were a creamy color and the floor was a beautiful emerald green. Near the fire place sat two comfortable over stuffed chairs, one of which contained the one person who could maybe help him. Little did he know that Draco was having a similar thought.

"Draco." "Harry." Neither seemed to think it was strange to call each other by there first names. "What's your plan?" "Why don't you sit down and we can discuss it." Draco told Harry, His voice hide a hint of excitement and anticipation.

"There are a few things we need to discuss. One is that I know you are gay and that the little weaselette won't accept that fact." "Wait how do you know I'm gay?" Was all that Harry could think to say. "I've been having dreams about you for months. Of course I didn't know it was you until last night after I received some terrible news. That would be issue number two. When I was born, my parents made a blood boundagreement with another wizarding family. That deal was that I would marry there daughter when we graduated Hogwarts." Draco paused.

"Who is it you've been betrothed to?" Harry couldn't help but be curious. "Pansy Parkinson, the pug faced bitch of Slytherin." Laughter sounded though out the room as Harry fell out of his chair at that news. "Potter it's not funny." Draco saidanger flashing in his eyes."I have to marry her at the end of the school year and there is only one way out. I have to be able to prove that I love some one else and that they love me in return. I thought about it and realize that we could help each other out." By this time Harry was completely silent again and looked a little shocked.

Was Draco implying that they should date? "What I mean Harry is that we could pretend to be together, make up that we've been dating for a while. After this year is over we will both be free of our girl problems. I may by one of the hottest guys in this school but I'm also gay and I can not marry a pug. What do you say Harry? Will you help me?"Draco ended his speech and gave Harry a pitiful puppy dog look.

Harry tried to ignore Draco as he thought it over. It would help his get rid of Ginny. It would help him come out of the closet. It would let him shock everyone out of the ' it's the boy who lived' daze that everyone was in. And best of all it might be fun to shock the school and the wizarding community, not to mention entertaining. What the heck. It's worth a try. "I'll help you. What are the conditions for this?"

"I will be the more dominate one..." "**Stop** right there. We will be an equal pair. None of this I'm the real man and you are the bitch kind of shit." "Fine, Harry. We will be an equal pair. We will eat together alternating which table we sit at. We will flirt and send each other gifts." "What is our cover story?" Harry asked feeling like he was a spy, hiding out some where.

"We reconciled our differences last year on the train when weasel and Granger were doing there Prefect duties. We secretly dated all of last year for the fear that Voldemort would find out that we were dating and kill my family, who happen to be innocent. You started dating Ginny as a cover so that no one would suspect. Since that threat is gone we decided that the world should know. Because you are you people should be very excepting." "You have put a lot of thought into this. What are your parents going to say?" Harry asked.

"My parents will be fine with it because they don't want me to marry Pug face. The last condition is that we can't tell any one this is a deal. To everyone we must appear to be a young couple very much in love. Well do we still have a deal?" Draco asked.

"Deal."

* * *

Update soon. 


	3. The Show

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Please review some more.

The Show.

Harry's Room.

Harry and Draco stayed in the Room of Requirement for a few more hours planning there big day. Draco even picked out what Harry should wear the next day, since Harry has no sense on fashion. "See you nice and early Harry." Draco said, blowing Harry a kiss. "Bye Draco dearest." Harry said a little sarcastically.

The next morning Harry was the first up in his dormitory up, which was a good thing since he had a lot of work to do to get ready for this mornings encounter with Draco in front of the whole school. Harry spent an hour in the shower using a special type of shampoo that would make his hair manageable. Ginny had gotten it for him last Christmas but he hadn't had a real reason to try it out till now.

Harry magically dried his hair and body before slipping into a Slytherin green silk shirt and a tight pair of black pants. The result was stunning. His hair was silky looking and was laying flat. Harry never realized that it was this long before. In fact now that Harry thought of it he could make his hair any length he wanted. Closing his eyes he picture his hair at his shoulders and when he opened them be received a shock.

Harry did a double take. He looked exactly like Snape. After a moments contemplation Harry pulled his hair back and tide it back with a thin strip of leather. After a twice over he felt ready for the show.

Draco's Room.

Draco woke at his usual time, two hours before everyone else. He had to make sure he had time for his ritualistic hour long shower and then an hour to make sure he was perfect. He slipped into an ice blue silk shirt and tight black pants like the ones Harry currently had on. Taking out a flat iron Draco finished his hair and put on his robs. He was ready.

The Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with students who were receiving there schedules and items they had forgotten at home. Draco entered the Hall without much notice. Everyone knew that he would look bloody gorgeous on the first Day. Harry on the other hand managed to shut the whole place up.

No one was more shocked than Draco. Who knew Harry could look so sexy. WOW! Was the collective thought of almost every student in the Hall.

Harry liked the stares he was receiving. That meant that he must look damn good. Taking his seat at the Gryffindor table he was promptly pounced upon by Ginny. This was going to be good.

"Harry! You finally took my advice on your hair and look you dressed nicely for a change. You must have taken what I said yesterday to heart. I wouldn't have followed thru on my threat. Wow! You look so wonderful. You must really love me." Ginny said excitedly, almost drooling over the handsome boy in front of her.

"Ginny I told you yesterday that empty threats would not work on me and I didn't do this for you. I've been telling you for months that I gay and you just won't accept it. Sorry." Harry almost laughed at the hock on the weaslett's face which might have ruined every thing. "Oh thanks for the shampoo. My boy friend looks like he is enjoying the effects."

Within minutes the Hall was bursting with the news that not only was Harry gay and that he had dumped Ginny, but also that he had a boyfriend already. Most people were in shock. The biggest shock was still to come.

"WHO IS HE! TELL ME! This can not be happening. It's just not possible." Ginny screamed and muttered. From the looks of it she was having a break down. "Tell me, how long has it been going on?" With a strait face Harry answered, "Two months long than we have been dating. Sorry."

"So when I did this it has no effect on you once so ever?" Ginny questioned before forcing her self on to Harry, kissing him for all that she was worth.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was enjoying Harry's acting and the reaction of the weaselett. "Drakie," Pansy whined, "Do you know who Pottie is dating? You must know. Come on tell me." "Yes Pansy I know who he is dating. And don't call him that." Was all she could get out of him. "Drakie as your fiancé, I demand you tell me who it is. Pottie is a pouf this will make for some wonderful gossip." Pansy add think out loud to herself.

Draco had been watching Harry closely since he entered the Hall and saw the perfect opportunity to introduce himself. Harry was never one to show affection as openly so it was rare for any one to see Harry and Ginny kissing.

Jumping up from his seat, Draco rushed up to the kissing pair, wand at the ready. "Weaselett, I suggest that you remove your self from my boyfriend before I hex you into next week." Draco threatened his wand against Ginny's temple. Had Harry and Draco not had to pretend this was real, the shock on every bodies face would have been beyond hilarious. As it was Harry could barely suppress a smile.

Ginny stared at Draco in shock for about 10 seconds before she started turning bright red before storming out of the Great Hall. "You ok Love?" Draco asked sweetly, while gathering Harry into a warm embrace. "I'm fine Dray. Stupid little girl just can't get it thru her head that I don't want to be with her." Harry answered in a sing song voice. "But no damage." Draco, knowing that they had an audience, looked into Harry's eyes, asking permission. Harry smiled and they leaned in closer to each other.

There lips met for the first time, and they both felt like they were in heaven. They almost forgot that they had on lookers. Almost is the key word.

Thru out the Hall several people had seemed to faint at this latest revelation. Pansy, unfortunately was not one of them. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Her voice echoed for a moment. "Pansy, shove off." Draco told her before grabbing Harry's hand and they headed off to there first class, Double Potions.

The moment they were out of range of the Great Hall, they almost fell over laughing. "I hope that Colin got some pictures of people's faces. Even Dumbledore looked shocked. That is exactly what I wanted." Harry felt giddy with enjoyment. "Did you see Serv? Man was he in shock." Draco couldn't help adding. "You think it wise to call Snape Serv?" Harry asked, glancing behind him to make sure he was no where near, lurking in the shadows.

"Course it is he's my god father." Was the reply. Harry looked like some one had punched him in the gut. Within seconds he was crying silently. Draco couldn't think of what happened. One moment he was ecstatic and now he was in tears. Gently he took Harry's face into his hands. "Harry, what's wrong? Please tell me." "Reminded me of my god father." Harry sniffed. "I still can't believe he's gone. Why did he leave me? Why?"

Draco felt his heart break as Harry told him about his god father. "Who was he?" "Sirius Black. He was innocent." Harry added before Draco could even look shocked.

Draco gently hugged Harry to him, Harry's face resting on his chest. He gently stroked his hair and rubbed his back while telling him it was ok.

Five minutes passed before Harry calmed down enough to pull away. Draco sighed, he had liked the warm feeling he had when he was holding Harry. "Come on lets get to class. Remember, we want to continue shocking people so you can't blow up any thing. Don't look so worried. I'll be there to help you this time not direct me." Holding hands they continued to the potions class room.


End file.
